Rosie
by sssweetie
Summary: A Rose/Scorpius confessional story. And how do the Weasleys react? Read to find out. Rated teen because of one swear word.


Disclaimer:Belongs to Jo Rowling

A/N: This is not the same world as my other Rose/Scorpius story, it like my one shot World Changing are different worlds or w/e. My other harry potter one shots (and I am planning more) are all connected. I wrote this a while ago, and have now decided to put it up. So yeah. =D

* * *

**Rosie**

I felt like punching something. Instead I tore up the paper I had just written on, and threw it on the ground where all the other torn up sheets of paper lay. And then I placed my head on my desk and groaned.

I couldn't get the plot right, or the characters or anything. Not for the first time did I wish that I had a muggle computer. I continually slammed my head against the desk until a presence came to me.

"What on earth are you doing?" an amused voice asked.

I groaned, "Scorpius, why are you in my flat?" I stopped banging my head on my desk to look up at him, "Did Albus send you here to check up on me or something? To make sure I haven't blown the place up with my lack of cooking ability?"

Scorpius, who was about to taste some of the soup I had just made, stopped suddenly, "Er, well, yes, I didn't really want to Rose, but you know how Al gets."

I rolled my eyes. Yes, I did know how Al got; he got very demanding and pushy like our grandmother. It was like having two Molly Weasleys (which actually I have, but having a clone of my grandmother is what I meant).

"Listen, are you having that hard of a time coming up with your story?" he asked softly, pulling up a chair to sit next to me.

I remembered the circumstances that had brought me to banging my head against my desk, "Yes, mostly because of the phenomenal pressure up against me. After writing one bestseller, I feel like. . ." I felt tears push out of my eyes. I tried to stop them, but one escaped. Scorpius acted like he didn't see, which made me gratefully as my voice became caked with emotion, "like I won't be able to make anyone happy with this new story that I'm writing. It's not making me happy that's for sure," I said sniffling.

He hesitantly placed a hand on my arm; I let him as it comforted me for some reason. If he had ever done that at Hogwarts though, I probably would have hexed him, I thought to myself bemusedly, "Just take a break, Rosie," he stated, "It sounds like you need it. Why don't you go on vacation. It's not like you don't have enough Galleons to do that. And you love the beach."

I snuck him a look, "How do you know that?"

He paled, which was a hard feat to accomplish, considering how pale he already was, "Err, well, you've mentioned it a few times, how much you like the French beaches. I don't know Rosie," he said, a tad irritated.

I pulled on a brunette curl that hung by my chin, "I suppose I could, maybe a change of scenery will help my creative juices flow." I considered where I could go as I slowly got up to cook some food.

I felt eyes watching me, and I turned to Scorpius, "Well, what is it?" I asked a bit perturbed.

"What do you mean?" he asked, his brow furrowing slightly.

"Why are you being so nice to me? What is causing this change in behavior?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest.

He broke out into a handsome smile, "Rosie, I was never mean to you at Hogwarts, why are you acting like I was?"

I shook my head at him, "I never said you were mean to me at Hogwarts, only that you were never this nice or helpful to me. You always kind of ignored me completely at Hogwarts."

He shrugged, "You never really made an effort to talk to me."

I felt my ears burn red, "I was shy!"

He smiled softly, "So was I, but does it really matter now? I consider us friends now."

I gave him a sideways glance, mulling over this, "I suppose we are. I've never not considered us friends, just never very close ones," I informed him with ease.

"That was a double negative," he said with a smile, "Your mother wouldn't like that."

"Well, your mother wouldn't like you being in a blood traitor's flat, now would she?"

He frowned, "My mother doesn't care about that. That's why my Father married her."

I felt my interest peak at this bit of information, "What do you mean?" My mother always told me I was too curious.

He sighed, looking much older than twenty-one, "Rosie, do I have to tell you this story?"

But I had already put everything down and sat next to him on the floor looking like a child ready for story time. In spite of himself, Scorpius laughed, and slumped down next to me, "I forgot how much you love stories," he informed me before he began his tale, "Well, my father, you know the whole death eater stuff, well, after that whole mess, he wanted a pureblood wife, yes, yes I know, how terrible, I won't deny that, but he wanted one that didn't come with the mania, and who was actually rather kind and loving. And he met my mother one day, and they hit it off, as Slytherins, and well it obviously worked out."

I looked up at him, with a hint of a grin, "You need to work on your story telling skills, sir."

He gave me the infamous Malfoy smirk, "I wasn't the one born with that particular gift now was I?"

I punched him lightly, "Shut up, you were born with the skill of diplomacy, which is just as cool."

He shrugged, "I wasn't always like that if you remember, I have a bad temper, you know."

I nodded liberally, as I recalled one instance where he used several curses at once at Lorcan Scamander after he insulted Scorpius' family, "Oh boy, do I remember, you are just better at keeping it under wraps aren't you?"

He nodded as he helped himself up, "Much better. And now that you are much better, I can go back to work to put my diplomacy skills to good use."

I stared after him, not looking forward to being alone again, "Do you have to go?" I asked unable to stop my big, brown eyes from widening.

His own blue eyes met mine, and he wavered for a moment, before nodding, "I'm sorry Rosie, but I got to. I should have gone in an hour ago, but I promised Albus that I would check on you. And you were rather distraught when I first arrived."

I felt my temper rise, "Distraught?! I was not distraught!"

He started, "Rosie, you were banging your head against your desk."

I glared at him, "Why do you call me Rosie?"

He looked bewildered, "Don't you like it?"

"It's not that- I just-" Now I was confused I thought to myself, a little sickened at the thought, "you've always done it, but no one else has, and I was wondering why."

He blushed slightly, "I don't know, I just like calling you that Rose."

"Don't stop," I told him unexpectedly.

He looked at me, giving me a hard look, on full of so much emotion that I barely registered my feet taking me to him.

"Why don't you come by for dinner later?" I asked, my hand tracing his.

It took a moment before he spoke, and then it was strangely deep, "Of course, I will Rosie."

"Good," I told him, and I looked up and he kissed me.

It wasn't sloppy like my first kiss with Donovan Goldstein. Nor was it overly-skilled like it was with the playboy Jude Finch-Fletchey. It was perfect. Sweet, and passionate, and deep.

Like all that had needed to be said during the years we had known each other was said in that one kiss.

Except of course, the one truth.

As we broke apart, I decided to be the one who said it, "I love you," I told him, looking into his beautiful, blue eyes, "I've always have, well since fourth year anyway, that's why I never talked really in front of you, except when forced. I just didn't know what to say, and I was afraid of being an idiot. And before fourth year, I just I don't know, you were kind of a prat, and I often wanted to hex you, and sometimes I did, but then you changed somehow and became kind and perfect and wonderful."

He smiled at me, before kissing me again, "That's what happens when you stay with the Potters for a summer instead of the Malfoys."

I smiled back up at him, "I forgot you did that, that explains a lot."

"Rosie," my stomach performed gymnastics, "I love you too, and I've loved you since I sat with you and Albus on the Hogwarts Express. Albus has known since then too, which is why he sent me up here today. He was hoping something would happen."

I scowled at the thought of my match-making cousin, "Prat, makes me want to Bat Bogey Hex him."

Scorpius laughed, before kissing me again, only to be interrupted by an "Oi!" from the doorway.

There stood my whole family, who looked shocked to see me in an embrace with Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. We broke apart reluctantly with both of our faces burning varying shades of tomato.

It was a tad amusing to see the varying responses within my extended and immediate family. My mother was positively beaming at me, as was Lily, Molly, Albus, Aunt Audrey, Aunt Fleur, Aunt Ginny, Uncle Bill, Dominique, Aunt Angelina, Victoire, and Grandma Molly. Actually Lily was more doing a sneaky grin, but I was glad to see that she approved all of the same.

Hugo didn't seem to care, he was just giving the two of us double takes, and slightly shrugging as if to say, "Do what you want". James was just gaping at the two of us, as if he had never seen human beings kiss before, while Roxanne and Fred were just looking wary of the whole situation, as was Uncle Harry and Grandpa Arthur. Lucy, like usual, didn't look like she gave a damn.

My Father however was staring open-mouthed in horror at us, and I winced. However, I knew he would be acting like this no matter who I would be kissing. It just was worse because it was a Malfoy. Louis was also looking a bit worse for the wear, and he needed to sit down. Mostly that was because he and Scorpius despised one another, which was alright with me. Louis is a prat. Uncle George looked rather upset, but not as much as the other two, and Uncle Percy just looked scandalized.

"Er, hello, everyone," I observed them for a moment before looking back at Scorpius, "Well, Scorpius has to go to work now, so we will have to excuse him now."

They all continued to smirk or gape at us.

I sighed, before hugging Scorpius goodbye, who gave me a _**I'm sorry I am leaving but I must** _look before dashing off to leave me with my family, who really weren't much better than a pack of Inferi at this point.

"Yes, well, I see that we are missing Teddy, why didn't you bring the only sane one?" I demanded scowling at my family, as my mother conjured up couches for everyone to sit on.

Victoire looked at me amused, "He's off at work, like your beloved is."

My ears burned, much like my father's were at this moment, "He's not my beloved, I just like him," I muttered, before giving all of them curious looks, "Why aren't any of you at work?" I demanded.

My cousin Molly beamed at me, "Because I have an announcement to make, and you know Grandma's rule about family announcements."

Oh yes, no family announcement without a majority of the family being there. Joy.

"Yes, yes, what is it?" I asked distractedly.

Molly gave me an amused, elderly sister look, "Well, I wanted you to be my maid of honor, but if you keep at this, I don't think I will be able to ask you."

I glanced up at her, my mouth dropping, "Jarek asked you to marry him?"

She nodded, her smile clearing away everyone's gapes and scowls, and bringing some sunshine into the room. I hugged her, and then moved away quickly so other could congratulate her.

Her blue eyes lit up with every "Congrats!" and it was no wonder why. It was a long road to this moment for her, as her and Jarek Wood barely made it past the friend zone. It took them a long time to even make that zone, so she was so against him. She always felt that he was putting her down with comments, when he didn't mean to do that at all. He was never sarcastic to her, but she always felt that he was, causing her a lot of heartbreak. Once she figured out that was just who he was, were they able to become friends. And two years ago, he finally confessed that he had been in love with her since sixth year, and she, thankfully, agreed to give it a try. And now they were finally getting married.

My father sat down next to me during the entire hubbub, "Rose, do you really like Scorpius?" he asked me quietly.

I was startled by the question, "Well, yes Dad, I do," I stated honestly looking into my father's blue eyes. He looked rather sad, as if he had just lost his little girl forever.

I wanted to comfort him, but I noticed it how begun to get quiet, and I stared at the rest of my family hard, "Are you guys really trying to eavesdrop on a conversation between father and daughter?" I demanded.

My mother laughed, and then hugged me, "No, we just want to know what happened."

And so with a half-exasperated look towards my family, I explained most of the details.

I did not explain that I had been waiting to kiss him since my fourth year as that would have been embarrassing. And a few of them already knew anyway.

And so, a few months later at Molly's wedding, which was at Christmas, Scorpius bent down on one knee and proposed. We decided to keep it quiet, as not to ruin Molly's night, but we announced it a week later, and got married six months later.

And then we had one little girl and two little boys, all with the last name Malfoy, which made my Father's heart stop.

Well, not really, but it was a close call at St. Mungo's.

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked it and please review! Like I said in the above author's note I wrote this like a year or so ago, and I found it in my files. So it's a bit rough about the edges, sorry 'bout that. =D


End file.
